Sitcoms Combined
by Blumacaw13
Summary: The Big Bang Theory. 8 Simple Rules. Seinfeld. Rules of Engagement. How I Met Your Mother. Just Shoot Me. When Timmy's trap for Russell malfunctions, our favourite characters are transported to a secret world full of danger. FinchxElaine MayaxBarney RajxRobin Lenny and Shamy. Jadam and Jeffrey. JerryxNina. Lot of couples. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE SHOWS OR CHARACTERS!
1. Prologue

"It would be nice to go somewhere no one ever has." Cate turned to Kerry with a confused look on her face.

"Kerry, what do you-,"

"I wish I could go somewhere where NOONE has been before…"

"Crazy."

"Shut up, Rory, no one asked for your opinion." Kerry shot back at her little brother.

"Yeah, Rory, Miss Crazy never wanted your input!" CJ chuckled, earning a warning glare from Kerry. "I'm gonna go hang in the basement." He mumbled, walking to the stairs.

…

Russell spun around in circles on his computer chair, Timmy grabbing the back of the chair to stop him. "Are you alright sir, you've been a bit fidgety the past couple of days."

"I've only got a few months left to live, Timmy…" Russell lied, clearly smiling. "I'm kidding, I just getting a little sick of living here. Being stuck in this office with you every day-,"

"Oh, don't worry; sometimes I want to run away from this."

"We're talking about me, okay?"

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"I'd throw curry in your face, but you'd like it too much." Russell threatened, Timmy rolling his eyes. "I just, feel like there's somewhere better out there, you know?"

"So, you want to go off the map, is that what you're saying, Mr. Dunbar?"

"In a way, yes." Russell smiled slightly.

…

Penny stared out the window, ignoring the blaring video game behind her. "I wish I could go to a different place."

"Penny, you've been to a different place millions of times." Leonard said as he, Howard, Raj and Sheldon continued to play.

"No, I mean, like, off the map."

"Penny, no, you couldn't go off the map unless you went to another planet, and even if you did go off the map without going to another planet you could get eaten by cross breed animals that have been living and breeding there." Sheldon warned, looking away from the TV screen.

"Thanks for the advice." Penny thanked sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Sheldon replied, ignoring the sarcasm in her voice.

…

Kramer slid into Jerry's apartment, ready to mooch food from his refrigerator, but stopped when he saw the commercial that was buzzing on Jerry's TV. "Ooo, food from another world, do you know how good that stuff is?"

"Yeah it's alright."

"It's brilliant, Jerry. I gotta find that other world!"

"It's called Dunkin' Donuts."

"No, Jerry, I really believe there's another world out there!"

"Good luck trying to find it."

…

Barney started to draw up a sketch of a landscape. "Barney, what the hell are you drawing?" Ted asked. Barney grabbed his face with one hand, and began drawing a girl with big breasts pointing at a sign that said 'BroTown: The Land of Boobs'. Robin peeked over.

"The land of Boobs? Seriously, Barney, dream all you want."

"I will build BroTown by hand if I have to, all I know is that if my wish ever comes true it's going to be: Legend…wait for it…Dary!"

"Barney, no one is going to come to a town called the land of boobs!" Lilly chuckled.

"That's what you think, but I have already got five incredibly hot chicks to sign this petition on ."

"What's ?" Marshall asked.

"My website, don't judge me."

…

Maya looked over at Elliot, who had a Cheshire cat grin painted onto his face. "What's up your alley, Elliot, why are you smiling like that?"

"He discovered a new model to sleep with." Finch said in a 'don't care' tone, not looking up from his work.

"They're saying there's an undiscovered country that nobody's found." Elliot smiled. "I'd laugh if we wound up there."

"Does anybody else smell something?" Nina asked aloud. Finch put a friendly hand on her shoulder.

"Oh Nina. Take another shower." He teased, walking away.

"Hang on, Finch, I smell it too." Maya said, sniffing the air. At that moment, Elliot's bald head crashed smack-bang onto the table, unconscious. The other three also passed out onto the floor.

…

Ted sniffed the air. "Is it just me, or do you guys smell smoke?"

Lilly and Marshall sniffed a little too, until the colour drained from Lilly's face. "I'm gonna go to sleep now." She stuttered, crashing unconscious. Marshall gasped, and started to shake Lilly before falling unconscious himself. Barney passed out too, still clutching his sketch of the land of boobs. Ted and Robin also passed out.

…

Elaine and George stepped into Jerry's apartment, sniffing the air. "Do you smell that?"

"Yeah, I smell it. It smells like…"

"Smoke…" Kramer finished, who then passed out onto the floor. Jerry was also unconscious, tumbling off of the couch and into the coffee table. Before either George or Elaine could run over to help, they both collapsed.

…

Penny made her way over to the boys, Raj, Leonard, Sheldon and Howard still clicking away at the controls. "Who's winning?"She asked.

"Do you smell anything funny in here?" Sheldon asked.

"Seriously, who's winning?" Raj's controller fell out of his hands as he fell unconscious. Leonard and Howard also dropped their controllers, unconscious. Penny tripped and passed out, while Sheldon looked around, puzzled, before falling unconscious, controller still in his hands.

…

Russell had started sniffing the air himself. "What's that smell?"

"It's probably just your monkey gene, sir." Timmy taunted.

"Very funny…but I smell smoke…open…the…window…" Russell muttered, falling unconscious.

"Oh, something tells me I won't have to." Timmy smiled.

…

Kerry sniffed. Bridget made her way downstairs. "Mum, have you been…smoking…?" Bridget then collapsed. Kerry gasped and Cate went to run over, but before she could, she collapsed. Rory also passed out onto the floor, and Kerry fell off her seat. As CJ came up from the basement, he broke into a coughing fit, before passing out.

That's when everyone's wish started to come true, but horribly wrong…


	2. Split Up

Kerry awoke with a start, feeling the cold ground beneath her. She saw several others around her, and began to stutter until one of the men there, Sheldon, greeted her. "Hello."

"Oh!" Kerry exclaimed in surprise, having not noticing him before.

"Oh, there's no need to be frightened. I'm Dr Sheldon Cooper, and I don't know if this goes for you too, but I've never been here before."

"Oh. Well, Sheldon, I'm Kerry Hennessy, and no, I haven't been here before."

"I guessed so. You're the only red haired one here and even though it is physically impossible, your hair could blind the sun." Kerry gawked at Sheldon, obviously offended. "What? I'm just saying that if the sun had eyes-,"

"Okay, I get where you're going!"Sheldon then looked offended himself. "What?!"

"You cut me off." Kerry went to say something, but before she could, the only other female present awoke.

"Who in the heck-," the other woman, Nina, started to feel around for something. "My flask! Someone stole my flask! Was it you?!" She pointed threateningly at Kerry.

"I'm seventeen years old, I don't drink."

"Oh. Well, then…Was it you?!" She asked, pointing at Sheldon.

"Oh, drat. Missed the spark. And I don't know who you are, but I do know that you wear too much make-up, have had too much plastic surgery and what is that in your pocket?" Sheldon asked, offending Nina. She pulled a packet of cigarettes out of her jacket pocket. "Cigarettes. You should be ashamed of yourself."

"Don't worry about him. I'm Kerry."

"I'm Nina Van Horn; I was a top model in the seventies."

"Wow, you're Nina Van Horn? I read BLUSH all the time!" Kerry gushed.

"Maybe if you lose a few pounds, you could start modeling! I'll tell Jack about you." Kerry beamed and Nina smiled. The three other men stirred, the one who had been next to Nina, Jerry, awoke first.

"What the, where am I? Who are you?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Jerry Seinfeld."

"You're Jerry Seinfeld?" Kerry and Nina both chorused.

"Well, that's what I just said."

"I'm Kerry. Rhymes with your name." Nina gave Kerry a playful shove.

"Lucky. I'm Nina Van Horn."

"Hey, you were in Sports Illustrated!" Jerry relised.

"That was barely a good magazine, had nothing on The Rolling Stone." Sheldon piped in.

"Who is that?"

"That's Sheldon, don't worry about him."

"That's Dr Cooper to you, young lady." One more man awoke.

"Where am I? Why is it so cold?"

"Maybe because we're outside?" Kerry answered in a 'derp' tone. "Who are you?"

One of the men, Ted, answered, "I'm Ted Mosby, Architect."

"Okay, I'm Kerry Hennessy, teenager." The last man present awoke with alert.

"Where am I?! Who are you?! What do you want with me?!"

"Oh, relax, you idiot, we're not terrorists." Nina scowled. Sheldon then added,

"How would he know, for all he knows you could be trying to dissect his brain."

"Anyway, ignore him, I'm Kerry, this is Nina, Jerry, Ted and…Dr Cooper."

"I'm Adam." Adam shook Kerry's hand. Sheldon looked at them all.

"Now that we've all been acquainted, I think we should try and find the way home."

"You know, he's right. But first we need to find the person who put us here in the first place so it doesn't happen again." Jerry planned, to which Sheldon looked up, concerned.

"Excuse me, but do you have a death wish? The person who put us here obviously doesn't like us, and if we find them, there's no doubt they'll destroy us and burn our remains." Everyone else stared at him, shocked and wide-eyed. "What, I'm just telling the truth!" Kerry shook her head at him and got to her feet, starting to walk away with the others. Sheldon stared at them in question. "Where are you all going?"

"Um, where do you think?"

"I don't know, you won't tell me." Everyone else groaned in annoyance.

Finch's eyes flickered as he awoke to sand in-between his fingers and water in his shoes. Was he on a beach? Finch sat up and turned to see two ladies sitting and talking. "Oh, Hi!" One, Lilly, said.

"Hello…where…where are we?"

"Sweetie, we don't even know. I'm Lilly." Lilly said, holding out her hand, Finch shaking it.

"I'm Dennis Finch; most people just call me Finch."

"I'm Elaine." The other introduced with a smile.

A little way down the beach, another man, CJ, started coughing and spluttering. He looked a lot like Finch, only he had facial hair, and the guy next to him, Russell, looked like his identical twin. As Finch, Lilly and Elaine made their way over, CJ got to his feet, stumbling a little. Finch helped pull Russell to his feet. "Dude, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll live." Russell smiled, brushing himself off. Elaine started to laugh.

"Elaine, what's so funny?" Finch asked.

"You guys look like triplets." Elaine laughed. "Anyway, I'm Elaine, this is Finch and Lilly."

"I'm CJ and I've got no idea where the hell we are."

"I'm Russell, and I'm…pretty much the same as him." Russell said, pointing at CJ. They all turned around at the sound of another voice and saw another man, Howard, standing on a rock waving his arms around, trying to get their attention.

"Who the heck is that?" Finch asked.

"I have absolutely no idea." Lilly replied as Howard started bounding towards them. When he finally made it close enough, he introduced himself.

"Hey…guys…I'm…Howard…Wolowitz…" Howard panted, exhausted.

"Oh, well, catch your breath, I'm Lilly, this is Elaine, CJ, Russell and Finch." Lilly introduced, shaking Howard's hand.

"Well, let's try to get home first, I guess." Russell shrugged, starting to walk off. CJ bounded after him, eager to have a good conversation. Finch followed close behind them. Elaine grabbed Howard's hand and pulled him along, and, with Lilly tailing, they were off. Russell and CJ fought like kids a few times, but other than that, the road so far was smooth…

Penny looked around, clueless to where she was. Scared she looked next to her, where a man with squinty eyes was staring creepily. "Can I help you?"

"Can you tell me where we are?"

"No, I can't help you on that one."

"I was going to wake you up but your twin over there slapped me." The man, Puddy, explained.

"My twin?"

"Yeah, that's right." Penny turned to see another girl, Bridget, talking to another squinty eyed man, Jeff.

"I don't know her." Penny scowled. What about your twin?"

"Don't have one." Puddy simply replied. "I'm David Puddy. Call me Puddy."

"Okay, Puddy, I'm Penny." Penny introduced, shaking his hand. Their 'twins' started to head over to them. Bridget just greeted Penny with a 'hi!' while Jeff and Puddy inspected each other for a moment, before yelling out, 'BROS!' and hugging each other.

"I'm Puddy." Puddy introduced. "This is the lovely Penny."

"I'm Jeff. This is Bridget."

"Ah, a clone of the lovely Penny." Puddy smiled. They looked to see two others standing there, Marshall and Elliot. "Who are you?"

"I'm Elliot DiMauro. I'm a photographer at BLUSH magazine. At least I was." Elliot pondered. Marshall shook Puddy's hand and introduced himself.

"I'm Marshall Erickson. Pleasure to meet you." They looked to where Penny and Bridget were gushing about being twinsies.

"ACK IT'S LIKE LOOKING IN A BEAUTIFUL MIRROR!" Bridget squealed happily, cuddling Penny.

"Okay, you two, ease up, don't kill each other." Jeff warned.

"Oh, hi, you two, I'm Penny, this is Bridget!" Penny introduced.

"I'm Elliot. This is Marshall. God, you two are stunning!" Elliot smiled, amazed.

"Thanks! Nice to meet you, Elliot, Marshall!"

"Now, I think we're all split up away from our friends, I'm getting the feeling that they're here two, so let's go and try to find them."Penny and Bridget brushed themselves off, linked arms and started walking, chatting. Jeff and Puddy walked side by side, and Elliot and Marshall tailed behind, the six of them starting to sing a cheery little song as they walked.

A

udrey felt the sand on the side of her face as she managed to open her eyes. She saw her face met with another woman, Maya's, face and they had opened their eyes at the same time. Both girls let out a small scream and rolled over onto their knees.

"Who are you?"

"I was just about to ask you the same question!" Maya said, partially speechless.

"I-," Audrey was cut off by a blonde man, Barney, making his way over and putting his arms around them both.

"Hey ladies, name's Barney Stins-,"

"I'm married." Audrey told him simply, and Barney removed his arm from around her and shook her hand instead.

"Anyway, Barney Stinson."

"I'm Maya Gallo; I work at the magazine BLUSH." Barney kissed her hand.

"Lovely to meet you."

"Sweet talk doesn't work." Maya told him and he backed away.

"Of course it doesn't." He sighed.

"What's wrong?"She asked Barney, who started to put on fake sobbing.

"My cat…Sparkles…died yesterday…"

"Nice try." Maya smiled, patting his shoulder. Barney then turned to Audrey.

"Anyways, what's your name, ma'am?"

"Audrey. It's a pleasure."

"Who's the lucky man?" Maya asked Audrey.

"Oh, his name's Jeff. If you meet him, you'll love him. Just don't love him too much." Two bespectacled guys, George, bald, and Leonard, brunette, both made their way over to them.

"Hey, fancy meeting you here Barney!" George smiled.

"Oh god." Barney slapped his own face at the sight of George. The two had met before, and Barney NEVER wanted to see him again. "Everyone, this is George Costanza."

"And this is DR Leonard Hofstadter." George said, putting extra emphasis on the word doctor.

"You don't have to put so much emphasis on-,"

"You know what Leonard does? He's a scientist." George babbled. As he did, a brunette boy, Rory, hobbled over.

"Hey, do you guys happen to know where we are?" Rory asked.

"No, sorry…" Audrey apologized. Rory sighed and began to walk away.

"Hey, wait! Come travel with us!" Maya called.

"Really?" Rory asked her.

"Yeah, sure, we've all gotta get home, right?"

"Okay, I'll come with you guys."

"Great, let's get going." They all got to their feet and Rory introduced himself.

"I'm Rory."

"I'm Maya; this is Audrey, Barney, George and Leonard."

"Now let's get going kid, where ya from?" Barney asked, starting to walk with him.

Raj scratched the back of his head as he pushed himself up, and suddenly relised all the trees around him. He then saw the still unconscious Jen on the ground beside him, and started to gently shake her. "Excuse me, ma'am, are you okay?" Jen awoke, screaming and accidentally punched Raj in the face. He recoiled in pain and she gasped.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry!" Jen said.

"Its fine, but you pack a punch!"

"Oo, are you alright?"

"I'll live. I'm Raj."

"Jennifer. Nice to meet you and I am so sorry I punched you in the face." They shook hands. An older man, Jack, and a middle-aged woman, Cate, made their way towards them.

"Hey, do you two know where we are?" Jen called out to them. Cate turned towards them and they both ran over.

"I'm sorry; I couldn't hear you, honey." Cate smiled.

"Do you two know where we are?" Jen asked calmly.

"That's what we're trying to figure out. I'm Cate Hennessy, and this is my friend Jack Gallo."

"Well, I'm Jennifer Morgan, and this is my friend Raj…"

"Rajesh Koothrappali." Raj smiled.

"Hey, who is that over there?" Jack asked, pointing to a curly haired man, Kramer, who was with a brunette woman, Robin.

"Kramer, stop it, you're never going to get their attention!" Robin scowled.

"Hang on, that old guy just pointed at me! They're coming over!" Kramer started to jump around excitedly. As the other four got over, Kramer decided to introduce himself. "Hey everyone, I'm Cosmo Kramer, this is my friend Robin Sherbotski, and we were just wondering, do you know where we are?"

"Well, I'm Cate; this is Jack, Jen and Raj. We don't know where we are, we wanna find our way home."

"Same here." Robin sighed.

"You know, let's all travel together, we can get home and get to know each other better." Raj suggested, to which everyone nodded.

"Hey Raj, I'll race you to that maple tree right down there." Robin suggested, pointing to the said tree.

"You're on!" Raj laughed high fiving Robin. Their path was smooth too…

Little did they know, their worst nightmare was about to come true…


End file.
